


He's our son

by ARMYxSH96



Series: Lightwood-Bane Family [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alec Lightwood Deserves Nice Things, Baby Max, Child Abandonment, Daddy Alec Lightwood, Imortal Alec Lightwood, Imortal Boyfriends, Loving boyfriends, M/M, Magnus Bane Deserves Nice Things, Malec parents, Papa Magnus Bane, Protective Alec Lightwood, Protective Jace Wayland, Protective Magnus Bane
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:08:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22336057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ARMYxSH96/pseuds/ARMYxSH96
Summary: Someone abandoned a blue baby on the Institute's doorsteps. Magnus and Alec fall in love with him and that's how the Lightwood-Bane family started. They laugh and cry while deciding the baby's name, but in the end, they choose a beautiful and meaningful name.
Relationships: A - Relationship, Alec Lightwood & Jace Wayland, Magnus Bane & Alec Lightwood, Magnus Bane & Catarina Loss, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: Lightwood-Bane Family [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1607806
Comments: 1
Kudos: 163





	He's our son

**Author's Note:**

> Helo! I hope you enjoy and like the baby's name as much as I do.   
> English is not my first language, so I'm sorry for any mistakes.

Jace and his team of trainees from Alicante were done for the day and on their way to the Institute. It was a simple mission, get there identify the type and number of daemons and get back to report to the Head. They were relaxed after a successful mission, making jokes and listening to the story Jace was telling them about his parabatai.

They were just a few meters from the stairs on the entry of the Institute when they heart it... a groan followed by a cry. Not an adult cry... a baby cry. Jace looked around to see if it was just him who had heard that or if it was just his imagination. But from the faces of his fellow Shadowhunters, it was quite real. 

He didn't thought twice before sprinting on the direction of the still crying baby. when he looked down he lost his breath... there on the cold ground was a little blue baby with just a thin blanket around him and a piece of paper tucked on the side of it. 

"Oh my God...", Jace murmured astonished with what he was seeing. 

He moves down and holds the baby. 

"He's freezing... Dave, open the door for me, please. Let's get him inside! ", Jace ordered one of the trainees.

Without looking at anyone he went straight to Alec's office. He needed to see this. Knocking on the door he didn't waited for Alec to let him in, he just entered and looked right at his brothers' eyes. 

"Jace, what's going on? You need to wait before entering.", Alec said joking with him.

"Alec, please I don't know what to do! We just found this on the Institutes' doorsteps and I don't know what to do next or who I should be calling...", Jace rambled.

"Hey, slow down! Take a deep breath and start from the beginning.", Alec said a little worried with how fast he was talking.

How was he gonna explain to his big brother that he just found a baby outside of the institute...

"We were coming back after the mission when we found this..." Jace took a deep breath and passed the baby to Alec.

Alec looked at his brother first, not understanding, until he looked down... Looking straight at him was the most beautiful baby Alec has ever seen. Blue skin, smooth the way only a small child has, black hair full of curls, eyes of a blue soo dark resembling the bottom of the ocean, a cute little nose and mouth.

"Alec... he was just there... abandoned on the cold floor with this piece of paper. ", Jace took the note from his pocket and passed it to his brother to read.

/I can’t do this. I don't want him/

Alec couldn't believe this! Who would do this to a small angel? Just letting him on a stranger doorstep? He throws the note on his desk and looks at Jace.

"Go talk with Underhill, I want the security footage on my desk now! I want to know who did this!" Alec told his brother with a fury in his eyes only seen when someone talked bad about his boyfriend.

"Okay." Jace left.

Alec looked at the baby and couldn't help but smile, he was sleeping while sucking his little thumb.

"Don't worry I won't let anyone hurt you", he whispered 

While holding the baby, Alec took his cellphone out of his pocket. There was only one person that came to his mind at this moment that could help him. While the phone rang, he took a seat on the couch.

"Hello darling, what a surprise. I wasn't expecting a call so soon, are you leaving already? ", Magnus asked.

Alec couldn't help but smile.

"Hey Mags... As much as that would be an amazing idea, I'm calling you about something important.", Alec said trying not to alarm him too much.

"What's going on? Are you hurt?!" Magnus asked already worried about his boyfriend.

"Mags, clam down and listen to me... I need you to come to the Institute, we found a baby warlock on the doorsteps... I don't know who else to call..." Alec said trying to stay calm so his boyfriend won't notice his pain.

"Oh my God... Alexander..." Magnus was speechless.

"I know babe, please you need to come and see if he's okay." 

Suddenly a portal opened in the middle of his office and his boyfriend showed up, looking wildly around. when he sees Alec holding a little blue baby he gasped.

"Came closer Mags...", Alec said extending his hand.

Magnus came closer and took the seat next to Alec. Looked down and gasped.

"Alexander... He's beautiful! ". 

"I know right... Doesn't his skin remind you of someone? " Alec asked him with a little smile.

Magnus couldn't hold back the laugh. He did look like someone he knew. His best friend Catarina.

"Yes, it does my love. Can I hold him to see if he's healthy or needs something?"

Alec softly, trying not to wake the baby passed him to Magnus's arms. He couldn't hold back the fluttering in his heart looking at his boyfriend with a child in his arms.   
They had talked about starting a family, but never the species of the future members. But he really didn't care. It could be a warlock, a shadowhunter, a werewolf or even a mundane, they just wanted a family. 

He doesn't know if Magnus wanted this baby, but Alec already loved him... already felt a connection.

"Alexander, are you listening to me?", Magnus asked, pushing him out of his thoughts.

"No, I'm sorry. I was just lost in thought. What did you say?"

"I asked if there was a note or something with him.", Magnus said without taking his eyes off the baby.

"Yes, there was. But isn't pretty or something enjoyable.", Alec warned him.

Alec got up and walked to his desk and holds the note, not being able to read the harsh words again.

He passed the note to Magnus and saw the fury take hold of his eyes and the hand who was examining the baby start to shake.

"Mags... put that on the trash! I don't want anyone else to see it." Alec said extending his hand.

Magnus took a deep breath and passed the note to Alec. Without thinking twice, Alec put it on the fireplace and looked at it while it burned quickly.

"Well for what I can see, he's okay. Just a little cold and dehydrated. A good meal and a warm bath and he should be fine. Now we need to figure where he's going to stay and who left him here." , Magnus said the last sentence without looking at Alec.

"Mags...I'm gonna be completely honest with you...I want to take him home. I want to take care of him, love and protect him. I want him to be a part of our family." 

Magnus jerked his head up, eyes big, full of surprise and hope. Could he hope for this, for a family with his Alexander?

"Really? You want him too? I know we talked about starting a family, but are you sure you want him... the Clave won't be happy..." Magnus said traying to warn Alec of every consequence they may be facing if they take the baby home. 

"Magnus... I'm sure I want this. I want this little guy to be a part of our family. I know it won't be easy, we're gonna face many challenges, but since when have we had an easy life?" Alec said taking a seat next to him and putting one arm around him and with the other hand he caressed the baby's tiny hand.

"Now, I have a hard question for you..." Alec said with a serious face.

Magnus felt himself stiffen and started to mentally prepare himself for what Alec was about to ask.

"Is it going to be 'Lightwood-Bane' or 'Bane-Lightwood'?"

Magnus laughed so freely like he only did around his Alexander. That was his question... All his beautiful, caring and amazing boyfriend wants to know is this... He couldn't believe how lucky he is to have such an incredible man by his side. Magnus could only kiss Alec. 

"Now it's me who has a serious question for you my love." Magnus said, a little reticent about what he was about to say. Alec could hate the idea he has or even worst make him sad.

"Okay..." Alec said

"What do you think of the name... 'Max Lightwood-Bane'?" Magnus said a little apprehensive.

"Mags... I love it!" Alec said not even trying to stop his tears.

"Yeh? You really like it?" Magnus asked still a little insecure about it.

"I really like it, but I have one little suggestion. How about this one... 'Maxwell Ragnor Lightwood-Bane'?" Alec said looking at his boyfriend and seeing how touched he was about it.

"Oh, Alexander... I love it!" he took a deep breath "So its official, he's ours. He's going to be a part of our family. He's going to be our son." Magnus said still crying.

"Yes baby, now he's our son. Are you ready to be a papa?" Alec said now also crying, hugging his little family closer to him.

"I am, my love. We are going to love him and make sure he's happy for the rest of his life."

"We are Magnus. And there will be no Clave or Shadowhunter stopping me for having everything I have ever dream about with the love of my life. And I'm going to promise you right now that I'm going to love and take care of the both of you until my last breath."

Little did they know that he was going to do that for many many centuries.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave some kudos and comments with what you thought of my version of the first time Malec meets his little blueberry.


End file.
